


If I could only see you again

by Onthinax



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthinax/pseuds/Onthinax
Summary: If she could see her breathing and laughing and talking again, if she could feel those lips on hers again, maybe then the photograph wouldn't feel like staring at a corpse.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 7





	If I could only see you again

Staring at the photograph in her shaking hands, Chloe swallows. She had tried not to look at this picture since she’d made the posters, but Max had to go and dig it out of that damn box. A drop of water hits the picture and Chloe wipes it away. _Must be raining_ , she thinks, sitting on her bed where it is certainly not raining, but she refuses to accept the alternative answer. She focuses harder on the photograph, wishing she could have Max’s power for just a moment. Just enough to see her again. Swallowing thickly, she shuts her eyes, trying to remember her voice. 

_“Rachel”_

The name slips out, a barely audible whisper. Chloe certainly hadn’t meant to say it out loud, and she shakes her head furiously. Again she stares at the photo, wishing to whatever it is that gave Max the ability to transport through space and time that she could too. What would she even say? Warn her that something might happen to her? Or, would she ask if Rachel was planning to leave without her? Really, she knows she wouldn’t be able to say anything. She’d just stare at her, take in every detail, absorb everything she could before she was pulled back to the present. If she could see her breathing and laughing and talking again, if she could feel those lips on hers again, maybe then the photograph wouldn't feel like staring at a corpse. But… Rachel isn't really a corpse, she's just missing. Even as Chloe lays back down, clutching the photograph, she knows she doesn't believe it.


End file.
